Madi60517
Heyyyy I'm Madi60517, or MADI! :D Yup, Imma tell ya 'bout m'self lol. Requesting info? Go for it! Also, feel free to add pics to the galleries! Friends AKA People I Know I can't describe them all, so I'll list them! They rock! Corey Mel Sam Charlie Hannah Veronica Caroline Shay Rose Claire Summer Marley Tegan Clarke Esther Tay Perry Nutter If I missed you, add yourself! People That Must Be Noticed! And Some Known People That I'm Gonna Mention *Rob Thomas *Matchbox Twenty *Tabitha's Secret *One Direction *Big Time Rush *R5 *The Wanted *They Might Be Giants *The Script *The Fray *Train *Neon Trees *More On The Way! Some Book Series I Love Well, my favorite is the Children of the Red King! It's Rossome! And I like the Underland Chonicles. The Secret Series is amazayn, too! Another great series is Inheritance. Favorites *Movie: TRON: Legacy *Book Series: Children of the Red King *Food: Meat *Soda: I hate carbonated drinks! *Shoes: Converse *Band: Matchbox Twenty *Singer: Rob Thomas *Thing: Music *Electronic: iPod *Rage Face: Poker Face, maybe? *Kind of Rage Comic: Breaking-the-fourth-wall ones XD *Wiki I've Made: All of them XD *Song: IDK!!! 10 Words to Describe Myself Musical, tomboy, bubbly, loud, outgoing, paranoid, pessimistic, creative, imaginative, epic Epic Quotes "So the best part of this story, Mick Jagger CALLED ME." -Rob Thomas "One time, in one of these silent moments, a guy with the deepest voice yelled, 'KEEP ON ROCKIN', ROB! It was scary." -Rob Thomas "Don't adjust your screens, I'm adorable." -Rob Thomas "No! Ooh! It's a pretty BRICK." -Jerry Russo Videos Memes 54352992-IMG_0720.JPG.jpg|Batman: Hey, is Uncle Ben home? Spiderman: No, he's at the movies with your parents. Teenage Posts 1120.jpg 1153.jpg 1832.png 2434.png 2544.jpg 2600.jpg 2711.png 2740.jpg 3270.jpg 3413.jpg 3454.jpg 3474.jpg 3539.jpg 4126.jpg 4134.jpg 4318.png 5393.png 7160.png 7194.jpg 7201.png 7268.png 7614.png Rage Comics Celebrities Click on a GIF to see it Tom (...).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Acoustic).png|Tom Parker Tom (Airport).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Almost Smiling).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (and Nathan).gif|Tom Parker (and Nathan Sykes) (GIF) Tom (Arm Extended).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Beanie Mike).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Beanie).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Being Interviewed).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Black and White).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Blazer).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Bow).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Chasing the Sun).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Coke Shirt).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Collage 2).jpg|Tom Parker (I Made This) Tom (Collage 3).jpg|Tom Parker (I Made This) Tom (Collage).jpg|Tom Parker (I Made This) Tom (Confused GIF).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Confused).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Dancing).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Dressed Up).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Ear).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Electric Guitar 2).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Electric Guitar).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Full Collage).JPG|Tom Parker (I Made This) Tom (Funny Dance).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Gold Forever Full).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Gold Forever).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Happily Singing).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Happy).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Happy, Laughing).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Headphones on Neck).png|Tom Parker Tom (Headphones).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Heart).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Hey Mate).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Hurt).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (IDK).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (IDK.).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (In Concert).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Interveiw).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Laughing Hard).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Laughing).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Leather Jacket).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Live Acoustic).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Looking Around).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Looking Down, Yellow).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Looking to Side).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Mad).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Nervous).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Normal Again).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Normal).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Peace).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Photoshoot Happy).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Screaming).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Shades Singing).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Shades).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Shirt).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Shirtless).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Side Signature).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Signature).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Singing Happily).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Singing Red).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Singing Yellow Background).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Singing).gif|Tom Parker Tom (Singing, Hand Up).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Singing, Pointing).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Smiling).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Smiling, Laughing).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Sunglasses).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Surfer Signs).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Thinking).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Tounge Peace).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Walking).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Wanted For).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Weird Smile).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (White Sweater).jpg|Tom Parker The Wanted (KISSFM).jpg|The Wanted The Wanted (Leather Jackets).jpg|The Wanted The Wanted (Railing).jpg|The Wanted The Wanted (Wall).jpg|The Wanted Jay (Bla Bla Bla).gif|Jay McGuiness (GIF) Jay (Crossed Arms).jpg|Jay McGuiness Jay (Dancing).gif|Jay McGuiness (GIF) Jay (Garage).jpg|Jay McGuiness Jay (Happy).jpg|Jay McGuiness Jay (Headphones).jpg|Jay McGuiness Jay (I Love You).gif|Jay McGuiness (Yes, Yes You Do) (GIF) Jay (Pointing).jpg|Jay McGuiness Jay (Silly).jpg|Jay McGuiness Jay (Wanted For).jpg|Jay McGuiness Mac (Serious).jpg|Max George Max (Cookies.gif|Max George (GIF) Max (Fake Angry).gif|Max George (GIF) Max (Hands in Pockets).jpg|Max George Max (Happy).jpg|Max George Max (Looking Up).gif|Max George (GIF) Max (Sitting).jpg|Max George Max (Suit).jpg|Max George Max (Surprised).gif|Max George (GIF) Max (Thumbs Up).jpg|Max George Max (Wanted For).jpg|Max George Nathan (Blowdryer).gif|Nathan Sykes (GIF) Nathan (Close-Up).jpg|Nathan Sykes Nathan (Cup).jpg|Nathan Sykes Nathan (Hat).jpg|Nathan Sykes Nathan (Hoodie).jpg|Nathan Sykes Nathan (Microphone).jpg|Nathan Sykes Nathan (Normal).jpg|Nathan Sykes Nathan (Piano).jpg|Nathan Sykes Nathan (Rubber Duck).gif|Nathan Sykes (GIF) Nathan (Shirt).jpg|Nathan Sykes Nathan (Shirt, Color).jpg|Nathan Sykes Nathan (Wanted For).png|Nathan Sykes Siva (Apple).gif|Siva Kaneswaran (GIF) Siva (Bighting Lip).jpg|Siva Kaneswaran Siva (Black and White Serious).jpg|Siva Kaneswaran Siva (Black and White Smiling).jpg|Siva Kaneswaran Siva (Headphones).jpg|Siva Kaneswaran Siva (Performing).jpg|Siva Kaneswaran Siva (Singing).jpg|Siva Kaneswaran Siva (Wanted For).jpg|Siva Kaneswaran BTR.jpg|Big Time Rush Carlos.jpg|Carlos Pena Jr. Carlos 2.jpg|Carlos Pena Jr. Carlos 3.jpg|Carlos Pena Jr. Carlos 4.jpg|Carlos Pena Jr. Carlos 5.jpg|Carlos Pena Jr. Carlos 6.jpg|Carlos Pena Jr. James.jpg|James Maslow James 2.jpg|James Maslow James 3.jpg|James Maslow James 4.jpg|James Maslow James 5.jpg|James Maslow James 6.jpg|James Maslow Kendall.jpg|Kendall Schmidt Kendall 2.jpg|Kendall Schmidt Kendall 3.jpg|Kendall Schmidt Kendall 4.jpg|Kendall Schmidt Kendall 5.jpg|Kendall Schmidt Kendall 6.jpg|Kendall Schmidt Kendall (I Like Stuff).gif|Kendall Schmidt (GIF) Kendall (Laughing).gif|Kendall Schmidt (GIF) Kendall (Paralyzed).gif|Kendall Schmidt (GIF) Kendall (Suit).gif|Kendall Schmidt (GIF) Kendall (Wink).gif|Kendall Schmidt (GIF) Logan.jpg|Logan Henderson Logan 2.jpg|Logan Henderson Logan 3.jpg|Logan Henderson Logan 4.jpg|Logan Henderson Logan 5.jpg|Logan Henderson Logan 6.jpg|Logan Henderson Max.jpg|Max Schneider Max 2.jpg|Max Schneider Max 3.jpg|Max Schneider Max 4.jpg|Max Schneider Max 6.jpg|Max Schneider Noah.jpg|Noah Crawford Noah 2.jpg|Noah Crawford Noah 3.jpg|Noah Crawford Noah 4.jpg|Noah Crawford Noah 5.jpg|Noah Crawford Noah 6.jpg|Noah Crawford Brandon 1 (Casual).jpg|Brandon Soo Hoo Jereemy 2 (Smiling).jpg|Jeremy Shada Jeremy 1 (Crossed arms).jpg|Jeremy Shada Jeremy 3 (Finn drawing).jpg|Jeremy Shada Jeremy 4 (White shirt).jpg|Jeremy Shada Jeremy 5 (Tie).jpg|Jeremy Shada Jeremy 6 (Comic Con).jpg|Jeremy Shada Shameik (Cross-eyed).jpg|Shameik Moore Tristan 1 (Serious).jpg|Tristan Pasterick Tristan 2 (Happy).jpg|Tristan Pasterick Atticus.jpg|Atticus Mitchell Atticus 2.jpg|Atticus Mitchell Atticus 3.jpg|Atticus Mitchell Atticus 4.jpg|Atticus Mitchell Atticus 5.jpg|Atticus Mitchell Atticus 6.jpg|Atticus Mitchell Cameron.jpg|Cameron Kennedy Cameron 2.jpg|Cameron Kennedy Cameron 3.jpg|Cameron Kennedy Cameron 4.jpg|Cameron Kennedy Cameron 5.jpg|Cameron Kennedy Cameron 6.jpg|Cameron Kennedy Matthew.jpg|Matthew Knight Matthew 2.jpg|Matthew Knight Matthew 3.jpg|Matthew Knight Matthew 4.jpg|Matthew Knight Matthew 5.jpg|Matthew Knight Matthew 6.jpg|Matthew Knight 1D.jpg|One Direction Harry.jpg|Harry Styles Harry 2.jpg|Harry Styles Harry 3.jpg|Harry Styles Harry 4.jpg|Harry Styles Harry 5.jpg|Harry Styles Harry 6.jpg|Harry Styles Liam.jpg|Liam Payne Liam 2.jpg|Liam Payne Liam 3.jpg|Liam Payne Liam 4.jpg|Liam Payne Liam 5.jpg|Liam Payne Liam 6.jpg|Liam Payne Louis.jpg|Louis Tomlinson Louis 2.jpg|Louis Tomlinson Louis 3.jpg|Louis Tomlinson Louis 4.jpg|Louis Tomlinson Louis 5.jpg|Louis Tomlinson Louis 6.jpg|Louis Tomlinson Niall.jpg|Niall Horan Niall 2.jpg|Niall Horan Niall 3.jpg|Niall Horan Niall 4.jpg|Niall Horan Niall 5.jpg|Niall Horan Niall 6.jpg|Niall Horan Niall (Winking).gif|Niall Horan (GIF) Zayn.jpg|Zayn Malik Zayn 2.jpg|Zayn Malik Zayn 3.jpg|Zayn Malik Zayn 4.jpg|Zayn Malik Zayn 5.jpg|Zayn Malik Zayn 6.jpg|Zayn Malik Mitchel.jpg|Mitchel Musso Mitchel 2.jpg|Mitchel Musso Mitchel 3.jpg|Mitchel Musso Mitchel 4.jpg|Mitchel Musso Mitchel 5.jpg|Mitchel Musso Mitchel 6.jpg|Mitchel Musso Rob.jpg|Rob Thomas<3<3<3 Rob 2.jpg|Rob Thomas<3<3<3 Rob 3.jpg|Rob Thomas<3<3<3 Rob 4.jpg|Rob Thomas<3<3<3 Rob 5.jpg|Rob Thomas<3<3<3 Rob 6.jpg|Rob Thomas<3<3<3 Rydel.jpg|Rydel (There's Only 1 of Her Because the Folder is Supposed to Be My Celebrity Crushes and I Needed a Pic of Her For Something) Ratliff 2 (Drum Neck).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 3 (Safari).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 4 (Not Bad).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 5 (Drumming).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 6 (Cymbal Head).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 7 (Sombrero).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 8 (Laughing).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 9 (Crossing Arms).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 10 (Love Me).jpg|Ellington Ratliff (GIF) Ratliff 11 (Green).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 12 (Pugs).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 13 (Collage 1).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 14 (Crazy 4 U).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 15 (Happy).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff (Collage 2).jpg|Ellington Ratliff (I Made This) Ratliff (Drum Head).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff (Word).jpg|Ellington Ratliff (Just the Word) AWESOME PIC OF THEM!.jpg|R5 LOUD.jpg|R5 R5 (In Black).jpg|R5 R5 2.jpg|R5 R5 3.jpg|R5 R5 4.jpg|R5 R5 5.jpg|R5 R5 6.jpg|R5 R5 7.jpg|R5 R5 8.jpg|R5 R5 9.jpg|R5 Riker.jpg|Riker Lynch Riker 2.jpg|Riker Lynch Riker 3.jpg|Riker Lynch Riker 4.jpg|Riker Lynch Riker 5.jpg|Riker Lynch Riker 6.jpg|Riker Lynch Riker 7.jpg|Riker Lynch Riker (Looking Up).gif|Riker Lynch (GIF) Riker (Thumbs Up).gif|Riker Lynch (GIF) Rocky.jpg|Rocky Lynch Rocky 2 (And Riker).jpg|Rocky Lynch Rocky 3.jpg|Rocky Lynch Rocky 4.jpg|Rocky Lynch (GIF) Rocky 5.jpg|Rocky Lynch Rocky 6.jpg|Rocky Lynch Rocky (Hand on Arm).jpg|Rocky Lynch Ross.jpg|Ross Lynch Ross 2.jpg|Ross Lynch Ross 3.jpg|Ross Lynch Ross 4.jpg|Ross Lynch Ross 5.jpg|Ross Lynch Ross 6.jpg|Ross Lynch Ryland 2 (Food).jpg|Ryland Lynch Ryland 3 (Money).jpg|Ryland Lynch Ryland 4 (Fight).jpg|Ryland Lynch Ryland 5 (Angry).jpg|Ryland Lynch Ryland 6 (IDK).jpg|Ryland Lynch Ryland (Classic).jpg|Ryland Lynch Other Madi.PNG|Under the A It Says TOMBOY, In the Red it Says It's fire, ok? and In the M It Says I'M A LOVER NOT A HATER NOT A FIGHTER OR A PLAYER AND I'LL PARTY TILL THE SUN COMES UP Category:Users Category:Registered Users Category:YOU Category:Gallery